


Too Good To Be Bad

by LemonYellow406



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, Gen, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: -They’ll never care, my sweet anxiety. You are a dark side now and forever You’ve never even shown them your true form, my dear, which is good, they’d run away screaming if they ever did see it. Return to us. We’re waiting.-Virgil screamed as he woke up, Deceit’s voice echoing in his head.(inspired by the latest Sanders Sides video, EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas! | Sanders Sides)





	Too Good To Be Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inflated Ego and Heightened Anxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929267) by [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage). 



_ They’ll never care, my sweet anxiety. You are a dark side now and forever You’ve never even shown them your true form, my dear, which is good, they’d run away screaming if they ever did see it. Return to us. We’re waiting. _   
  
Virgil screamed as he woke up, Deceit’s voice echoing in his head. He began to shake with sobs, fear caressing his heart in a way that was comforting when other's did so, but it just filled Virgil with even more terror. Virgil looked at his shaking hands and broken cries poured from Virgil’s lips, the sound distorted and demonic, the way his voice normally was. Virgil was in his true form.   
  
Al of the dark sides had something...off with them. Pride had a crown that dug into his scalp permanently, causing him to constantly bleed ink, which also dripped from his eyes. Deceit had an eye and half of his face being like a snake, his tongue was forked, his jaw could unhinge, and his eye pulsed with an unnatural, inhuman emotion Virgil did not know of.    
  
And Anxiety...well...Anxiety had the voice that struck fear in the hearts and souls of all It could cause all to flee I terror or to run for their lives His appearance was much of the same, with an appearance which looked as if you took a Tim Burton character and took all of the joy and happiness of their stories and filled it with terror. His eyes were wide and pure white, with a purple iris and no pupil to see. His hair was much too long, matching the purple of his eyes, but it seemed to float in the air, caressing lovingly the faces of hope and joy, before smothering them quickly and silently. His body was dark and long, unnaturally long, seeming to go on for eternity, to an eternity where monsters lay awake and watching.   
  
Virgil hated himself, so when he took physical form, he decided to become the human th other dark sides looked as, but was draped in the black his body was before. His voice had become deep and gravelly, but it wasn’t monstrous.   
  
As the sides accepted him, he tried to forget about who he really was, about his dark brothers in the hidden and forgotten area of the mindscape, the home of all darkness and evil. But the more he was accepted, the worse he felt, as they didn’t know his true self, the monster within.   
  
Anxiety’s echoing cries vibrated the room around him, small figurines given from Logan and Roman's protective potions falling from the walls and crashing to the ground, with Patton's letter fluttering to the floor along with them. Anxiety wanted to stop, to end the suffering he’d put upon himself and the light sides But no, he deserves pain, he deserves suffering. He is a monster.   
  
“Virgil? Virgil, what’s happening?”   
  
Anxiety hears his name being called out by...was it Patton? Did it even matter? Morality was pure, full of life and emotion. Anxiety was his opposite, composed of unabashed fear and nervousness.   
  
Continuously pounding against his bedroom door, Roman’s voice bellowing out, “Virgil? Let us in! Are you alright?”   
  
Creativity’s shout was passionate and full of concern. Anxiety didn’t deserve the care he held in his voice. Anxiety was a demon who deserved to be sent to the outskirts of the mindscape where the other dark sides resided.   
  
A  sob fell between Anxiety’s long fingers that were held tightly to his mouth.   
  
“Virgil, your cries are being heard from everywhere in the mindscape I myself was downloading all of Thomas’ information learned today into his long-term memory when I heard. Please let us in so we can help to fix your issue at hand.”   
  
Ah, Logic. Steady, calm Logic. He was always perfect, clean, crisp. Every air in place, every fabric never once wrinkled. The epitome of perfection and knowledge. It wasn’t good to not fit the mold.    
  
Morality fit his role as a caring emotional heart, Creativity fit the role as an adventurous, imaginative creator, and Logic fit the role as a logical, perfect brain. Anxiety was flawed, he was a monster constructed of fear, of hate from others. He was formed of the monsters said to lay under Thomas’s childhood bed, waiting to strike and take him away from his parents, from his brothers. He was imagined as a demonic monster, and so that is what he’ll stay as, now and forever. He is a villainous abnormity, and will forever be so.   
  
Anxiety’s door was kicked open, revealing the three sides that resided in the light, all clad in informal pajama’s, Creativity holding his katana, Morality’s glasses askew and Logic without his tie for the first time in Anxiety's memory.   
  
Anxiety’s horrifying true form stared back at the sides, his eyes red, bringing out the true violet of his iris.   
****_  
_ **_“LEAVE ME ALONE. THIS IS MY TRUE FORM, AND YOU DON’T DESERVE TO HAVE TO SUFFER BECAUSE-BECAUSE OF ME.”_ **   
  
Anxiety’s hand flung out, slamming his door closed. Logan and Roman were slammed out of the room, Patton now locked in the dark room with Virgil's true form. A sob broke out of Anxiety’s mouth once again now that he was presumably alone.   
  
“V-Virgil? Is that really you?” Patton’s innocent voice rang out, wobbling slowly as he approached the crumpled form on the bed.   
  
Anxiety’s head shot up, staring at Patton in his eyes, before once again breaking down.   
  
**_“I’m...I’m a...I’m just a monster, Paton. I deserve to be back with Deceit. You shouldn’t have a monster like me trapped with you in the pure parts of Thomas’s mind. I...I deserve to be destr-”_ ** ****_  
_   
Virgil was cut off by Patton yelling put, “No! I refuse to hear you say these vile things about yourself! You are perfect, Virgil! I don’t care what you think of what the dark sides have told you, you are beautiful and deserve-*hic*deserve to know.” Patton’s yelling words quieted so small sobs as he walked closer to Virgil’s true form.   
  
“Please, Virgil. Don’t hate yourself. You’re too good to be bad.”   
  
Virgil's demonic form stared at Patton for a few seconds, before he began to shake and returned particularly to the form he adapted himself to be so very long ago. His body was more like the light sides, but his eyes were still too big and without pupils, his fingers being unnaturally long. His voice quivered as he whispered,    
  
“ **_Mor-P..._ ** Patton?”   
  
Patton launched himself onto the shaking side, who buried his head it Patton’s shoulder, his sobs growing louder and louder, but his voice no longer monstrous as it had been before.   
  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, “ Virgil cried out as he sobbed   
  
“You have nothing to be sorry about kiddo. You deserved a better home than what the dark sides gave you. The others and I are so ha-*hic*-ppy to have you be a part of our family.”   
  
Another set of violent sobs erupted from Virgil’s throat, but Patton still held him tight, his care and love never wavering as they both cried.   
  
Soon, the door to Virgil’s room was once again opened, this time by Logan, who had learned to pick locks years ago when Thomas as convinced it’d impress a guy he liked (it did). Roman and Logan slowly walked into the room, sitting down softly on Virgil's bed. The two crying sides noticing their presence but making no indication of it, instead deciding to continue holding each other.   
  
Unexpectedly, Logan was the first to hug the two of them, whispering to Virgil, “Virgil, while all I know is that something based on your true form being shown to us, let it be known that has not changed my opinion of you. You are needed to Thomas, and important in the balance of us three.”   
  
Virgil sobbed harder, and Logan let go, worried that he had made Virgil even more upset than he was before. However, that thought was proven wrong by Virgil’s quiet whimper, whispering, “Please don’t go.”   
  
Logan held Virgil even closer than before, with Patton buried in his neck, Roman holding the two from the other side in an instant.   
  


“Virgil, while my words of the past may stain your opinion of me now, please understand I’ve changed, and we all have changed from the people we were in the past. You are loved.”   
  
Roman’s words brought a small hiccup between the cries, the words of all three of the light sides causing Virgil happiness for the first time since Deceit had invaded his room and dared to speak, on Christmas day, only a few nights ago, to try to convert Virgil to a dark side once again.   
  
Later, the other sides would learn of Deceit’s invasion, his words to Virgil and the form he forced Virgil to reside in, but that is in the future. Now, all the sides were to do were to hold each other until they all fell into an easy slumber, and that is exactly what occurred

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was inspired by Deceit's and Virgil's interactions in the latest video, and I was just filled with inspiration last night and just wrote all of this down, ad this morning just edited it. It's not the cleanest, but I think it's adequate!
> 
> -Lemon


End file.
